1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food steamer with a pre-programmed timed stirring paddle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food steamers conventionally include a timer for cooking the food contained therein. However, none of them includes a mechanism for stirring the food while or after it has been cooked, which is necessary to prevent overheating of the foodstuff. This requires the constant attention of a user when the food is being cooked.